Heroes Chronicles Conflic begin
by sieg2013
Summary: Inilah awal konflik antara percy jackson dengan kirito di mana mereka belum bertemu dengan Uranus.


(Jika ingin lebih paham tentang Percy Jackson maupun para dewa dewi dan titan, bisa baca novel, wiki spoilernya atau filmnya karena jika tidak, cerita ini sulit dimengerti bagi ingin membaca fanfic ini)

Episode 1 (Introduce between Kazuto a.k.a Kirito and Percy Jackson)

#NP: Spyair – 0 Game

Menimba ilmu di Amerika sich bisa dibilang adalah sesuatu membanggakan bagi semua orang. Terlebih, jika masa depan di sana menjanjikan. Seperti, bekerja di restoran, di museum sebagai satpam, kemudian menjadi pengusaha dan lain-lain yang bisa kita peroleh di sana. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, uang! Manusia memang hidup hanya untuk uang. Tanpa ada uang, tidak apa-apanya. Makanya, semua orang disana berlomba-lomba ingin mejadi yang terbaik diantara terbaik.

Memasuki bulan Agustus 2027, di New Jersey, Perusahaan Cabex mengalami kemajuan yang pesat, berkat alat-alat inovatif yang selalu modern, simpel dan bisa dipakai untuk semua orang. **Motornya** adalah William Cabex. Anak dari Norm Cabex ini adalah orang dibalik sukses membuat alat yang benar-benar tradisional,**diubah** menjadi sebuah alat modern. Seperti jas hujan, selain dipakai **untuk hujan**, bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri dari api, serta melindungi dari peluru. Ada lagi peralatan seperti lampu LED. Bisa digunakan untuk meneliti sidik jari dan juga membuat tanda SOS. Mungkin terdengar familiar benda tersebut. Tetapi, susah ketika kita menambahkan benda-benda yang sudah ada menjadi bermacam-macam fungsi. Terakhir para ilmuwan membuat optik kamera dipakai untuk membuat penelitian kehidupan hewan kecil seperti semut, lalat, kecoa dan lain-lain. Di sinilah pekerjaan Kazuto sebenarnya.

Rambut hitam, tinggi sebahu diriku, kemudian menggunakan kacamata biasa (bukan kacamata kuda seperti orang-orang alay). Di mana-mana selalu membawa alat headphone yang berfungsi menjadi sebuah handphone hologram, satu-satunya ciptaan kazuto waktu itu. Ia ingin sekali memberikan konsep kepada William. Namun, dia bilang "Belum saatnya kazuto. Kita harus menggunakan alat-alat yang ada sekarang. Tetapi, kalau ingin bersikeras, aku akan mendukungmu dengan catatan harus membantu para ilmuwan menyelesaikan penelitiannya". Kazuto yang masih mencari-cari file yang ada di dalam headphonenya da nada sebuah folder yang berisi data tentang sebuah chip. Mungkin bagi orang-orang, chip itu hanyalah otak computer. Namun, jika diprogramkan dalam nerve gear dan helm, kemungkinan sifat manusia bisa terdeteksi. Dari sinilah, dia mau tidak mau harus membantu para ilmuwan itu.

Di perusahaan Cabex, ada 20 lantai (bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk perusahaan modern. Daripada di Indonesia, lantai bertingkatnya hanya 5 lantai. Kalaupun besar, biasanya milik MNC group dan berkisar 15 lantai. Itu sich menurutku. Hehehe). Ketika kazuto masuk, ada 2 staff perempuan yang sedang sibuk menelepon para pengusaha. Kemudian ada pekerja yang sedang menunggu seseorang dan terlintas itu perempuan yang kebetulan mengajak untuk makan siang. Kazuto melihatnya pun jadi iri dan pernah terlintas pikiran: "_Seandainya saja ada Asuna yang menjemputku dan mengajak makan siang, pastinya aku bakal ajak ke kafe kesukaanku_". Tetapi, pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan langsung memencet tombol elevator bawah dan memencet lantai 0. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi lantai itu turun dan ternyata lantai itu adalah lantai untuk laboratorium. Ada 7 ruang. Di sebelah kiri, ada ruang observasi automatis, di mana ruang ini melakukan observasi dengan mengggunakan robot. Kemudian, robot itu berjalan dan melihat ruangan sekitar sambil mengecek para warga yang kesulitan mengatasi hal sepele. Lalu di sebelah ruangan itu, ada ruangan observasi hewan, di mana para ilmuwan membuat ato menyilangkan hewan langka dan menjadi spesies baru (mungkin di Indonesia, pasti bisa disilangkan antara zebra dengan singa. Hehehe). Lalu ada ruang rapat untuk para ilmuwan yang melaporkan hasil-hasil eksperimen, observasi dan juga membuat alat-alat baru.

Di sebelah kanan, ada ruang sampah tidak dipakai. Sehingga, ketika ada benda tidak berguna masuk ke dalam situ, para ilmuwan mencoba membuat alat sampah menjadi alat modern. Sebelah ruangan itu adalah ruang rahasia yang diperuntukkan para ilmuwan yang memiliki akses khusus. Karena ini rahasia, sampai-sampai William memberikan password khusus kepada siapapun yang berhak memasuki ruangan itu. Setiap password isinya berbeda-beda, dan tidak boleh diberikan ke siapapun. Jika ketahuan, maka hukumannya adalah tidak boleh bekerja di perusahaan manapun, baik perusahaan dia sendiri ataupun perusahaan yang telah bekerja sama dengannya. Sementara ruang pojok kanan adalah ruang adamantium. Ruang tempat kerja Kazuto berada. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat besar. Bahkan, sampai seluas 2 rumah di jepang. Isinya pun bebatuan dan sebuah chip yang sangat besar. Bisa-bisa sampai 10 hexabyte. Bagi kazuto, ruangan itu adalah unjuk kebolehan kepada semua orang, termasuk William bahwa dia berguna di bidang yang tidak favorit baginya. Terlihat ada 5 orang ilmuwan yang bekerja di sana. Yaitu Marcus Cho, Steven Bogard, Miko Bihejnlavic, Anastasia Ivastrov, dan Rusdi Haulani. Marcus cho, tampang seperti orang china-america. Umur nya sich 40an, rambut terlihat sedikit beruban dan dimana-mana selalu memperhatikan batu dan chip itu. Badannya cukup besar dan baju yang di dalam jas lab itu ada tulisan "Demi Titan". Lalu ada Steven Bogard yang tampangnya seperti umur 20 tahun, namun, cara berfikir selalu selangkah maju ke depan. Itu lah kenapa William ngebet merekrutnya karena dia jenius dalam soal ahli bebatuan. Miko Bihejnlavic asli Serbia. Umur sama dengan steven, tetapi rambutnya cepak dan tidak pernah menggunakan sarung tangan. Awalnya dia suka sama computer. Namun, lagi-lagi merekrutnya karena dia pintar menganalisis dalam soal batu dan anehnya, dia selalu mendengarkan lagu-lagu rohani Kristen sehingga terpaksa kazuto menggunakan penyumbat telinga. Lain lagi dengan Anastasia Ivastrov. Dia asli rusia, wajah nya cantik seperti maria sharapova. Cuma rambutnya pendek dan tidak pernah bicara jika berbau kencan atau mengungkapkan perasaan ke dia. Rusdi Haulani orang Indonesia. Dia sudah tua, umur 50 an, rambut dan jenggot udah putih. Namun, semangatnya tidak pernah padam demi Indonesia maju. Selalu menggunakan aksesoris berbau Indonesia, seperti jam tangan, jas lab, dan tas made in Indonesia.

Ruang Adamantium itu terlihat bersih, steril dari kuman da nada tulisan "DILARANG MASUK BAGI TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN". Ada 5 tabung yang berisi batu adamantium sebanyak 100 ton. Mungkin terlihat seperti tempat penyimpanan gandum cadangan jika gagal panen. Kazuto masuk ke dalam itu dan menyapa semua orang "Halo semuanya. Maaf terlambat". Kondisi saat itu diam tidak ada suara. Namun, hanya Rusdi dan Steven yang menyapa terlambat karena mereka konsentrasi ke batu adamantium itu.  
"Kau masih saja konsentrasi batu itu iya Anastasia-san?" kata kazuto sambil mengecek kondisi chip dan batu itu.  
"Iya. Anehnya, batu adamantium itu seperti batu apung. Namun, bentuknya seperti asteroid dan warnanya bisa berubah-ubah. Namun, dari laporan dari atasan, batu ini menyimpan misteri yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang." Kata Anastasia membaca laporan Anastasia dengan datar. Logat rusia masih terasa di telinga kazuto  
"Hmmm. Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, kenapa batu ini bernama adamantium? Seharusnya-" belum selesai kazuto bicara, Rusdi berkata "Kazuto, sebenarnya aku ingin melapor kepada William. Tetapi, belum saatnya. Karena batu ini memiliki arti penting. Kau tahu? Batu ini bisa mentransfer file-file ingatan seseorang ke dalam chip itu. Misalnya, ingatan terhadap keluargaku masih ada sampai sekarang di chip itu. Biasanya, file itu dalam bentuk kenangan seperti foto. Namun, batu ini bisa merekam pembicaraan kita, kemudian melihat kenangan masa lalu kita, tetapi tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Itulah mengapa batu ini misterius, kazuto."

Kazuto yang penasaran akhirnya melihat batu itu dengan seksama. Benar seperti Rusdi bilang. Lalu dia berkata dengan nada penasaran "Apa batu ini ada berkaitan dengan chip itu? Aku rasa itu tidak kaitannya deh."  
"Begini, kazuto" kata steven, "Chip itu kita pakai untuk keperluan lain. Ada hal yang sampai sekarang penasaran. Memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan batu itu. Tetapi, ada sebuah ingatan yang mengerikan. Bisa dibilang, chip ini berisi tentang monster-monster yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui di mana sekarang. Jika kita menggunakan chip itu sambil menggabungkan batu adamantium, maka kita bisa mengubah masa lalu yang kelam. Tetapi, resikonya adalah-" belum selesai steven jelaskan, ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dalam tabung adamantium itu  
"Tunggu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tabung nomor 2. Coba kita periksa di X-ray" kata Anastasia dengan sedikit panik. Dia berusaha mencari tahu sumber penyebab mengapa batu adamantium tersangkut di dalam pipa yang menghubungkan ke chip tersebut.  
"I...ini" Anastasia terkejut ketika warnanya berubah menjadi biru laut. Kemudian, dia melihat batu itu dan tiba-tiba berubah lagi menjadi semula.  
"Kenapa Anastasia-san? Ada yang tidak beres?" kata kazuto sambil mengecek kondisi batu itu  
Anastasia pun menggeleng-geleng cepat "Tentu saja aku tidak. Steven, Rusdi, cepat gunakan tabung ketiga untuk memindahkan batu adamantium itu dengan tenaga manual. Marcus, kamu ambil alat perlengkapan untuk mengecek di dalam batu itu. Kazuto, tolong awasi kondisi batu dan chip itu. Aku mau mengecek nya" Anastasia pun berlari mengambil baju perlengkapan darurat. Namun, kazuto mencegahnya dan berkata "Tunggu Anastasia-san. Bagaiman kalau marcus-san saja yang mengawasinya? Aku juga ingin tahu, seberapa parah jika dibandingkan dengan x-ray."  
"Itu ide bagus nak. Kebetulan, aku ahli dalam urusan komputer bersama steve. Jadi kalian berdua saja. Ok?" marcus pun mengawasi komputer dan kazuto pun bergegas ke tabung kedua. Terlihat rusdi sama steven berusaha mendorong dengan tenaga manual sambil marcus mengecek apa yang mengganjal dalam tabung itu

Anastasia pun segera memakai pakaian karantina bersama kazuto sambil berkata "Ingat kazuto. Kita tidak tahu apakah benda itu mengandung zat berbahaya jika ditaruh sembarangan tempat. Jadi kita menggunakan ini. Jangan lupa, kamu ikuti instruksiku supaya aman." Kazuto pun mengangguk dan berkata dalam hati  
"_Kayaknya aku harus hati-hati dengan benda yang bernama adamantium itu. Dan mengapa bisa menyimpan ingatan mengenai monster? Sebaiknya aku tidak perlu bertanya hal itu"  
_Anastasia mengambil tangga yang berada di pojok kiri. Kazuto pun memegang tangga itu dan Anastasia menaiki nya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun, rambut berwarna coklat, mata berwarna biru sambil memegang pedang aneh berwarna merah. Selain itu, dia memegang perisai da nada tulisan: "PERKEMAHAN BLASTERAN"  
"Kazuto. Sebaiknya, kamu segera ke sini. Bantu aku mengangkat anak itu sekarang juga." Kata Anastasia dengan wajah pucat  
"Ehh tapi-" karena tidak ada pilihan dan takut salah ucap, maka dia pun membantu Anastasia dan ternyata ada tulisan nama di dalam pedang itu: "RIPTIDE. MILIK PERCY JACKSON"  
Betapa terkejutnya kazuto ternyata laki-laki yang tersangkut di adamantium itu adalah Percy Jackson.

To Be Continued

'for kompetisi flamer sejati'


End file.
